Between Good And Evil
by AFireInside888
Summary: Samarah is adopted, she knows it, her mother married and passed away soon after, therefore samarah was taken in by her mother's husband, and she doesn't know who her real father is...yet. Aubrey is simple, simply a goody-two shoes, but she recently inheri
1. Truth by Moonlight

Hello again! Another story written by SixthYearGryffindor (ashlyns and MorganS.) yes, again it is a Harry potter and we will be taking turns writing it chappie by chappie, sometimes writing the chapters together like we do in our first one...

Hope you like it, we haven't gotten much feedback from our other story, even though it's only been up for twenty-four hours, but hey, it doesn't hurt to try.

This chapter was written by MorganS, the next will be by ashlyns and so on... but we will always let you know who wrote what so if you have specific things to say to a specific author, you will know who you're talking to...

Anyways, on with the story, enjoy, read and Review...

Ashlyns: hey! You can't forget the disclaimer...

MorganS: Sheesh, some people, oh Wait! I forgot the credits...

MorganS. (Kirsten) as Samarah, ashlyns (Ashley) as Aubrey, and the original cast of the series, though I warn you there are a few extra characters you've never met.

Disclaimer: we own what you read hear and what is contained in our bedrooms, I.E. posters of Harry and the crew, or even the very charming legolas, the Hunky blacksmith, the sexxy Pirate, or the actors who play them in their everyday attire, and such other things I am too lazy to name...

Chapter One: Truth By Moonlight

-

Harry and the four youngest Weasleys were scouting out an owl for Ginny in the Magical Menagerie, seeing as Ginny had been made a prefect like her older brother Ron, her mother had given her the money to pick out her own pet. Ginny walked right in without a thought and her eyes darted around the room, finally she made her way over to a bunch of cages filled with owls of many different colors and kinds.

"Oh gosh..." Ginny said in awe, surveying the contents of each cage carefully then onto the next. The four boys followed, the noise affecting them so much more obviously than their rambunctious sister, or in Harry's case, friend.

"Sure you want a Owl." Ron asked her, scowling at the cage Ginny had stuck her fingers into, only to pull them out quickly and pull them close to herself as the owl nipped at her maliciously. Ginny looked over at him as he neared her side.

"Well, I mean, I could get a rat, but the whole scabbers thing..." She trailed off and looked longingly around the shop as Ron nodded in understanding. "And an owl would be quite use..." her words dropped off quickly and she darted across the room, quickly kneeling beside a cage containing a black cat.

"We'll be off then, tell mum we've gone back to the shop." Fred said, leading George out of the door before Harry, Ron or Ginny could even get a word in.

"Bye." They could hear the twin's identical voices call out as the bell rang, marking their exit. Ginny was encrypted by the cat and didn't move a single muscle. Ron glanced in Harry's direction; he didn't really want his sister to get a cat either. Harry shrugged and edged closer to the cage, alongside Ron. They both leaned over, placing their hands sturdily upon their knees for support.

"Sure you want this one?" Ron asked, waiting for Ginny's answer, but hoping it would be a 'no'. Ginny sighed and Ron looked at her, seeing a bright smile (well, half of one) on her face. "Ginny?" he questioned when she didn't answer him. Ginny snapped out of some sort of trance, turning to Ron with a dazed look.

"Yeah." She said in an airy voice, still smiling. Ron frowned, but stood up straight, walking over to the counter where a middle-aged witch stood, occupied with a cage of rats sitting upon the counter. Harry took the opportunity to look closer at the cat, its fur wasn't short, but not long and it lay sleeping upon the bottom of the cage, it's middle rising and falling gently as it breathed. "Kitty Kitty." Ginny said softly above the top of the cage, rubbing her fingers together at the side of the cage as if beckoning it towards her.

Harry saw the corners of the cat's eyes open slowly and it's head rise just as slow, it looked encryptingly at Ginny who gasped in surprise and then turned to look at Harry. A cat's eyes were normally green, an olive green, but this cat had eyes a light shade of blue, almost a purple color and his eyes widened as it stood and moved to the side of the cage before which he stood. He lowered himself and knelt before the cat, looking at it confusedly as it blinked, it's eyes were now a normal green, that of any cat, like Crookshank's were. He began to reach out towards the cat when Ron returned.

"How much?" Ginny questioned, looking desperately up at him, Harry's attention too had moved up to Ron and his hand to his side. Ron looked down at Ginny with quite a bit of remorse.

"More than we can afford..." He trailed on, sounding like he hated to hurt her feelings. Ginny made a disappointed face, looking back down to the cat's cage, it had turned it's own attention back to her and she pressed her fingers through the bars, it nuzzling the side of it's face against them as if curing an incurable itch and began to purr.

"I could give you the rest." Harry said without a thought, seeing her this desperate was like seeing his little sister the same way, he'd always thought of the Weasleys as family. Ginny shook her head without looking at him, the cat's eyes closed as it rubbed the back of it's ear against her fingertips.

"No, No Harry, I couldn't let you do that, plus, it's better if I have an owl anyways." Ginny stood to her feet and returned to the cages of owls back across the room, the witch finishing with the rats decided to help. Ron felt really bad that Ginny couldn't get the cat, but he looked down upon Harry, who had now reached his own fingers through the bars, but the cat didn't do the same to him as Ginny, the cat didn't even sniff his fingers (no pun intended).

"Kitty, Kitty." Harry tried as Ginny had, wanting the cat to come within reach, but it opened it's mouth, making him pull his fingers back, though all it did was let out a sweet meow. Ron chuckled.

"Why'd you stick your fingers through the bars if you are afraid it'll bite you?" Harry turned around and grinned the slightest bit at Ron, then standing slowly, all the while keeping his eyes fixated on the black cat.

"When you had scabbers, did you ever get the feeling that he was too smart for a rat just by looking in his eyes?" Harry asked, Ron frowned, looking at Harry in a very odd way.

"Have you gone nutty?" Ron asked simply, making Harry chuckle as well.

"No, I just- the cat, it just seems-"He trailed off. "Never mind." Ron shook his head and glanced to the counter to see Ginny paying for her selection without his help, though she very well should be able to.

"Harry, it's a cat." He said simply, a vicious growl came out of the very cage they'd once been looking into and both looked down to see the cat staring at them.

"Looks like the cat doesn't agree with you Ron..." Ginny said with a smirk, holding a covered cage in her small arms.

"Want me to take that?" Ron asked protectively.

"I'm not a child." Ginny answered. Ron looked to Harry and both looked at each other surprised before hearing the doorbell chime, then noticing Ginny was making her exit and quickly following. Just as they came to the door to exit on their own they heard a commotion outside, the owl in Ginny's cage making quite the noises. They quickly opened the door, making the bell chime a third time and coming to a quick halt to see Ginny's cage upon the ground and Ginny trying to pick it up into her arms.

"I'm...Sorry." A voice came from beside Ginny, a girl trying to help her with the cage and it's covering, thank go the owl hadn't gotten out.

"Your such a klutz." Came a voice slightly more contemptuous than the first and Ron looked behind the girl as Harry proceeded to help Ginny fix the cover of the cage now in her arms. Ron saw a girl in black clothing, with honey coloured hair about as tall as himself, and she looked up at him evilly. Ron shot his gaze back to the other girl, her hair was black, but her face resembled the others. Ron's attention flipped back on and he realized the first girl was continually apologizing and his sister was trying to assure her it was ok.

"You're sure?" the dark haired girl asked once more, Ginny nodded assuringly.

"I'm fine." The girl nodded at Ginny's reply and made her way passed Ron, looking downwards as if trying to shade her face from his view. Once she was out of sight he stepped to his companion's side.

"Who was that?" he questioned, not noticing the figure nearing them.

"Mara Rybchynski, a seventh year Ravenclaw, and her sister Aubrey, she's been living with her grandmother these last five years, attended Beauxbatons." Hermione said as she came to face them, smiling politely. "I see you've already gotten your owl?" she addressed Ginny, "May I see?" she questioned politely. "Ginny nodded and Hermione gently lifted the side of the cover.

"Awe..." she trailed on, looking in on the small bird that let out a small hoot with the newfound attention.

"Let us have a look." Ron said, edging to her side and pulling Harry with him. "We haven't seen it yet." They looked in upon the small bird, getting a bit agitated with the extra attention, fluttering its wings a bit.

"If you wanted one like this I could've given you Pig." Ron said hotly, annoyed with his sister's selection, a very small owl.

"I'd like to have my own thank you very much." Ginny shot back. "You don't have to like her." She added in quickly, defending her new pet and lifting up the side of the cloth closest to her and looking in on the little bird lovingly. It replied by giving another small hoot.

"I've never seen her before." Harry said to Hermione, but she wasn't paying attention, she was staring down Diagon Alley at someone headed their way. "Hermione!" He said a little louder, getting her attention finally.

"Huh, what?" Hermione said, turning back to look at Harry, but glancing back in the same direction a bit pink.

"I said, I've never seen that Slytherin girl before." Harry said, frowning at Hermione's behavior and trying to get a glimpse of what was causing it.

"Yeah me neither." Ron said in a low voice, doing the same as Harry, his curiousness taking over any other thought in his head.

"She's been in your classes since our first year... how could you not?" She looked back to what had had her attention once before and a boy walked up to them, his hair blonde like Draco Malfoy's but it wasn't slicked back like that, it was short and spiked upon his head.

"Hello Hermione." He said, nodding to her with a bright beautiful smile, one that would catch the eye of any girl. Ginny's eyes became fixated on him and she grew a smile.

"Hello Deacon." Hermione said excitedly and he gave notice to the two boys by nodding and then smiled at Ginny.

"See you at school then?" he said, his smile dividing in half to produce a lopsided grin, then walked passed them and into the Magical Menagerie.

Who was that?" Ron asked frivolously, frowning at the actions of both girls as they stared after his back.

"Ravenclaw...Seventh..." Hermione said in her usual matter-of-fact tone, but more like she was floating on air than usual.

"Girls." He replied, turning to Harry with a raised brow, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the same time.

"We should get back to mum..." Ginny proceeded in saying, getting their attention; they all agreed and made their way to find Mrs. Weasley.

In the Magical Menagerie it didn't take Deacon long to find what he was looking for, he entered and scanned his surroundings before heading straight for the cat that had gotten Harry's attention. He picked up the cage without effort, looking at its contents with a very annoyed look upon his face. He moved to the counter quickly and asked the price of the cat without question, hearing a price slightly higher than what had been given to Ron and proceeded to fork over the cash.

"Deacon..." He heard his name ring out in a familiar voice, one that had been hearing saying the same word many times these last six years. He turned to look at the girl approaching him.

"Mara." He said more than annoyed. "Nows not the time to chat, I have to be getting back home." she looked a bit disappointed but eyed up the cat that he'd just purchased.

"Don't you already have an owl?" she questioned him, frowning, she knew more about him than he knew she knew. He closed his eyes, he was in a hurry.

"It's for my sister." He said, letting his annoyed manor deplete itself. Again Mara frowned and looked upon him with inquiry.

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister." Mara replied to him as the witch continued to ask him over Mara's voice whether he wanted the cage as well. He shook his head and she reached into the cage.

"Half sister, she's in Slytherin, I'd have thought you knew." He said in a hurry as the witch handed over the black cat and properly thanked him for his service before moving to help Aubrey.

"Really? Is she anything like you?" she questioned, outwardly flirting by putting her hand upon the cat, who hissed and batted at her in it's own reply, she pulled back her hand and held it defensively against her chest, glowering at the cat as Deacon reached to grab a hold of the cat's front paws.

"Look, I'd love to talk Mara, but I'm really in a hurry, find me on the express, Kay?" Mara, still staring avidly at the cat, nodded.

"I will." she replied and he smiled politely, moving towards the door quickly. Once outside the door he moved away from it before pausing and holding the cat up in front of him.

"Dad's not going to be very happy..." he trailed off in his words, glancing around to see if there was anyone listening worth concern. Harry, upon hearing Deacon's voice speak again, peered out of the doorway he happened to be standing in, which also happened to be next door to the Magical Menagerie. He noticed the cat in his hands as the same one from the shop.

'Why would he be talking to a cat?' Harry questioned himself in thought. Deacon shook his head with an unhappy look at the cat.

"The summer is almost over, couldn't you have waited to cause your mischief?" Harry found it odd how Deacon was speaking to the cat like it was just the opposite of that, like it could understand him like a human could. "Dad's been looking for you everywhere..." as the cat made a pleading mew he swept it back into his arms where it wasn't dangling in mid-air like a cat clinging to a tree branch.

'Could it be an Animagus?' Harry thought to himself as Deacon spoke to it, caring for it more than someone would with a runaway feline.

"Lucky thing you're going back to school, or dad would have you grounded, he wouldn't let you out for weeks." Deacon knelt down and placed the cat upon the cobblestones, to where it looked up at him, not flinching as it sat down upon the ground, its tail twitching behind it.

'Going to school?' Harry thought with a frown, then letting his brow relax. 'That would make sense, seeing as people take their pets to school all the time. But why would it be grounded, it's a cat?' Harry blinked and shook his head as if just in a bad dream, his summer hadn't been his best, but better than the last.

"C'mon Sam..." Deacon said, standing to his full height, but staring down upon the cat. "Let's get you home..." Harry felt like Deacon was speaking more to a sibling than a pet. 'Sam' he thought, placing the name in his memory and making a mental note to ask Hermione about it as quickly as possible as he watched Deacon head back down the street, the cat following quickly behind.

A small tap upon Harry's shoulder made him jump and he turned to see a wide-eyed, yet amused Ron standing behind him.

"Bit jumpy." Ron stated the obvious; Harry again glanced out towards Deacon and the cat and then back to Ron, scratching the back of his head gently.

"Umm...err, yeah I guess...' Harry replied, watching avidly as Hermione approached, he lifted his arm up, motioning to her. "Hermione? Does Deacon have any brothers or sisters?" he questioned before it slipped his mind, making both Hermione and Ron frown.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked hastily, a bit disturbed by the manor in which he'd asked. Harry shrugged lightly, shaking his head just the slightest bit.

"Just that, a question." Her expression lightened and she looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"Not that I know of, I mean, he could have one that'd be starting this year or later... but from what I know he's an only child." Just then, Ginny too approached, the cage gone from her grasp, but in her mother's as Mrs. Weasley too approached. "I could ask him for you if you wanted." Hermione said a bit too excitedly, at least more than he or Ron had expected.

"C'mon then you four, we best be getting back to the Burrow." she was loaded down with packages and books and Ginny's owl, but Ginny too had a small load in her arms and looked ready to go back as well, so they headed back, following Mrs. Weasley.

-

Deacon apparated back into their house, his own bedroom to be exact. A small space with light green walls, a bit sickening really. He set the cat upon the floor and it immediately made a quick dash for his open yet untidy closet.

"Oh no you don't!" he said in a loud whisper, grasping it's tail firmly in his hand as it let out a sharp meow. He moved his hands to the cat's middle and lifted it onto the bed, staring down at it with a hint of amusement. "C'mon Sam, you can't just hide forever..." he trailed on with a friendly smile. The cat moved it's paw as if to dash again and he lunged forward towards it, making it cease it's movement and he his own. "Change back so we can let dad know you're safe." He said firmly, the cat closed it's eyes and a few seconds passed before it evolved back into it's original form, that of a girl with dark auburn hair and bright eyes. Her eyes were a light shade of blue, almost that of the sky, through in the right light they looked almost purple.

"You HAD to grab my tail didn't you?" she asked as she pushed her legs forward underneath her so they hung over the side of his bed and her feet swept the floor. He smiled and stifled a laugh.

"You left me with no choice." He said calmly, annoying her in a way that she preferred to keep to herself. "Why don't you just tell dad about this so you don't have to hide it from him?" at that Samarah jumped up and stood before him unhappily.

"Deacon, your father works for the ministry... I'm not registered and that would mean big trouble." Deacon looked a bit shut down, but it didn't last long.

"C'mon." he said, moving behind her and pushing at her shoulders, moving her towards the door, himself right behind. "Dad's been worried sick, let's just let him know your safe ok?" Samarah made her little sounds of disapproval, but followed anyways.

Deacon called out for his dad as he searched the house, but there was no answer. He tried again, but still none. He led Samarah into the kitchen, where he found a small piece of parchment upon the table and lifted it into his view.

"Deacon..." he read aloud from the paper in his hands, the words scratched out as if in a hurry. "That would be me..." he teased with a smile his little sister's way, Samarah shot him an annoyed and sarcastic look. "Ooh." He said under his breath, mocking his fright from her evil glare. "Was called into the ministry, important matters I must deal with before the days end with an estate in London." Deacon gave his disapproval with a slight sarcastic chuckle. "If Samarah comes home, DO NOT LET HER LEAVE!" he read the last few words aloud as they were written in capitals upon the parchment, then peeking over the edge of the paper at Samarah with a suspicious grin. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk and poured herself a glass, all the while smiling at his antics.

"Where am I supposed to go after being cooped up in that cage for the last two days, almost two." She corrected herself, tipping the glass to her lips and disrespectfully leaving the bottle upon the counter without a thought as she moved across the room to stand near Deacon, who laughed deeply.

"Be back late, important matters I must also discuss with her before she heads back to school." Deacon frowned in confusion as he finished reading the note and lowered the paper, looking at her, his confusion growing. "What might that be about?" he questioned, his mind buzzing with the possibilities. Samarah shrugged and glanced behind her as she finished off her glass of milk, traveling back to put the bottle back in the fridge and her glass in the sink.

"You know what it's about, my last three days, my adventure, Deacon I'm not stupid." She closed the fridge door and looked at him helplessly.

Deacon could never understand how Samarah had come to be in Slytherin, their mother was far from Slytherin Material and Samarah herself was definitely not the type. Samarah had manners and did her homework, but she also had this moody thing, she would be a bit snappish sometimes, but everyone was like that. Samarah was smarter then she was ambitious, but as he thought about it, she was the type to not quit anything she was told or asked, assigned or wanted to do. A devious look crossed her face and she advanced towards him again.

"Who was that girl...? The one in the shop, Maya?" a light flickered in his head.

"You know exactly who she is...Mara's a Slytherin like you..." Samarah cocked her head to the side.

"I know that, but why on earth would you want to meet her on the Express?" he gave a slight smile, raising a brow and shaking his head.

"Just being polite." He stated simply. Sam closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air, bending he knees and lifting her hands to place them over her heart.

"Really deacon, is she anything like you?" Samarah mocked, fluttering her eyelashes and letting her mouth hang open slightly, overdoing the exact subject she was trying to emphasize. Deacon poked her in the belly to make her stop. Sam smiled at him, shaking her head. "I don't like her." She added simply, getting protective. Deacon shook his head and traveled over to the fridge himself, holding his stomach, unaware that that was Samarah's clue to his hunger.

"Mara's had a crush on me since the first year." He stated, as Samarah stared down at the note he'd laid upon the table, seeing the chicken scratch that was her stepfather's trademark.

"Of course she has..."Samarah teased, though she knew it was true. "How was it that you knew where to find me?" She asked him, making him stand up inside the door of the fridge and shrug.

"I looked everywhere, same as Dad, he'd been to Diagon alley thinking you'd been fiddling with the flu powder to go and admire the Quiddich stuff... why do you do that anyways? You don't play." Samarah shrugged, looking away from him embarrassedly. "Anyways, he'd checked the Magical Menagerie and I had a though to ask if they'd had any knew arrivals..." he trailed on, leaving out the obvious and Samarah nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." she muttered and heard a muffled sound that sounded oddly like 'no problem'. Hiding her giggles she made for the doorway. "I'll be in dad's office, reading." She saw his hand wave vaguely over the top of the fridge door and shook her head, making for the small room off of the living room.

Inside the desk was piled with papers reading this and that, a few of the many drawers and files hanging open with the edges of paper sticking out. Samara walked carefully across to the opposite side of the wall, pulling the shutter doors closed behind her. The six-foot bookshelf was crowded with books of every sort, mostly books their dad had bought for the sake of Samarah, who liked to be by herself, often in the dark, with a book and a flashlight.

She pulled off the one she'd left tilted down on its spine, a muggle book written by Charles Dickens. She got enough of reading Wizarding books at Hogwarts in her alone time there, even though she preferred them to this kind of sappy, crap muggles wrote about, but she had found a few she did like.

Samarah moved into he corner and took a seat in her father's desk chair, pulling her feet up in the chair as well and opened the book to the page she'd folded the corner of it over as a reminder.

At the burrow during dinner everyone was ecstatic about the return to Hogwarts, though Mrs. Weasley seemed a bit ruffled and Mr. Weasley was still at the ministry.

Mostly the talk between the group at the table (Ginny, Harry, Ron...) was about Quiddich; Harry desperately hoped that his ban from last year wouldn't still be in effect with Dumbledore now back.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will let you re-join the team, I mean, it WAS Malfoy's fault." Ginny said, trying to reassure Harry's nerves, Quiddich was the one thing that Harry had left besides his friends, if he did have it...

A thought occurred to Harry a she began to think about the things he had, he missed Sirius severely as well, but it was no use. Harry wondered about Sirius's house, would it be given to him? Harry? Because of their relationship, they were like family these past two years; Sirius had been his father figure.

"Mrs. Weasley?" he questioned as she re-entered the room from the kitchen, her usual, seeing as she was busy with things all the time.

"Yes, Dear?" she asked him, looking down at him concerned, like she'd been doing quite a lot lately, though it was better than having her asking him whether he was ok or not.

"What's going to happen to Sirius's house?" he questioned, making everyone's words cease at the very mention, he looked around at his peers and then back to her expectantly.

"Well." She hesitated, as if wondering whether it was right to say it or not. "The place has been given to a...well, a relative." Harry frowned with her words, but as they struck him, his mind blanked and he was beat to his next question.

"You mean Sirius had family?" Ron asked in a tone that matched the confused look befuddling his face. "But I thought..." he was cut off.

"I know what you thought dear, but they keep records of births at the ministry and... Well Sirius was the father of a young one..." her voice was shaky, as if she was lying, but no one dared to accuse her.

Harry began to think about it, if Sirius had been a father it would have had to have been in these last two...nearly three years since he escaped from Azkaban. Who would conceive a child with a man thought to be a deadly criminal, and... Who would hand over an estate to a child within the range of three years old?

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, Sirius's son or daughter would have to have been born before he went to Azkaban, and did he know he had a child?

'How young? Are we talking like lately?" Fred asked, his face screwed up in thought like Harry's and Harry noticed how every face read the same.

"Oh, no, no, no dear, this child is somewhere around your age, a young girl." Mrs. Weasley began to look like she thought she'd said too much, but Fred and George shared a look that was obvious of what was on their minds.

Harry couldn't believe that Sirius had a child, but it was just another clue to his innocence, though Harry hadn't had a doubt since he was given the explanation by Sirius and Lupin themselves and he'd seen Peter Pettigrew with his own eyes.

Samarah stretched and yawned as she came to the end of the book; definitely not one she would recommend to the Wizarding word, though everyone had their different opinions. She let her feet fall to the floor and looked at her watch, it was passed Midnight and her step dad still wasn't back yet (referred to as 'dad' ok?) she scanned her surroundings in the dim moonlight shining through the window, mingled with the light of the candle she'd lit over an hour ago.

The room was quite warm and the air about it needed refreshing so Samarah stood to her feet and leaned over the desk to open the window, accidentally knocking the candle over upon his papers. Luckily with the new air in the room, the wick went out and all that happened was a small bit of hot wax fell upon the top sheets.

Samarah lifted them up into the moonlight, not far seeing as it was shining down upon her and her corner quite well. Picking the wax off and trying to brush it off with her fingers, her eyes stumbled upon the papers lying beneath the ones in her hand.

Each of the papers had a ministry crest on them and upon one of them read her first and middle name in bold capital letters. Samarah dropped the other papers off to the side of the desk and picked up the one bearing her name.

'Official document of Maternal and Paternal records from the archives of the Ministry of Magic.' The parchment read in strong italics at the top, right beside the crest for the ministry, Samarah stared down upon it with interest.

Nearer to the bottom there were two names both also in bold capital letters, the first was her mother's name, beside a word that labeled that name as her mother, for obvious reasons. The one beneath it, labeled as her father, read three words she would never have even thought of...

Tom Marvolo Riddle...

-

I hope you liked it, the twists, the plot, it gets better and I hope I didn't give away too much of the story line in the summary. I love cliffhangers as many of you may know, though my comrade here doesn't know a good one as good as myself, not trying to brag...actually I am, but I just love to leave my readers wanting more.

Please review and come back for the next chapter, written in the lovely typings of ashlyns, a very good author, you should check out her stories.

Ashlyns: thank you...

MorganS: you're welcome, but we gotta go.

Ashlyns: Ok, ok...

Luv yas all and hope to see reviews ASAP, kidding.

MorganS.


	2. Of Another's Sorrow

Hello again! the thing is... things have changed durastically, i will now be witing this story on my own thanks to a few unreslovable issues between me and my former counterpart, we still talk, just things aren't as cool as before. but, safe to say, that ashlyns and i will still be working together on 'Truth and Dishonesty' at least for now.

so, here goes... recap: Harry got his first glimpse of Sam's Animagus form, though he has no clue it was an actual animagus and think's he's gone nuts. Samarah returned hom unscaved with her brother and awaits her punishment. Aubrey, although she wasn't in the chappie much will be brought into this one much more.

P.S. i have no real flow with aubrey, not sure what i want to do with her, so if anybody has any ideas for anything (ships... anything...) please send them to me and you will be credited greatly. thanks.

Chapter Two: Of Another's sorrow

Sam hadn't long to wait, although it was already late as she sat up in the living room quietly, deacon waiting up n the kitchen to make sure their dad got home safe and that sam didn't get into any more mischeif. The fire crackled oddly and their father ventured out, the sight of samarah sitting there, relieveing any thought he had but making others blind him with fury.

"I'd have the mind to bloody lock you in your room for the next twenty years, where on the bloody earth have you been, Africa?" sam swallowed hard as deacon appeared in the doorway, a look upon his face reading nothing but a sense of fear, fear for samarah. " Thank you deacon." Deacon nodded and gave samarah a very sympathetic look before heading up the stairs with a silent 'goodnight' to his younger sister.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he disappeared in through his bedroom doorway. Her father shhok his head and set the bundle of papers he had down upon the sidetable.

"You don't see how much I worry do you? You don't know exactly how long Deacon and I have been searching for you, do you? Since you went missing… I've even had ministry officials out looking for you, taken away from their work to find you…" samarah felt a pang of guilt rush through her, everyone had a sense of guilt, slytherin or not.

"I said I was sorry." She said a little firmer this time, staring up at him with clenched teeth.

"Sorry! Does not cut it Samarah! You're lucky you go back to school in a few days, otherwise I'd have you chained, barred and guarded in this house for the remainder of your life. You disappear without warning and I have no idea where you've got to, I can't believe the disrespect!" his yelling was getting to her and tears began to fill her eyes. Samarah couldn't look at him anymore, and the sight of her was making he too fweel guilty, he had never wanted her to feel so bad, he'd never seen her cry since she was a young child, around eight or nine, crying for her mother.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, I- I

promise I'll never do it agin." She sputtered through her tears; afraid he was ready to disown her, her softer side showing through the slytherin ego she so used to her advantage as aneveryday thing. He looked down on her a bit softer, his shoulders and his stance relaxing as he watched the mirror image of her mother sitting there, staring at her lap with little sparkling tears rolling down her face. He knew he couldn't just let her off easy, but he felt extremely bad for her.

"I want you up in your room, and you are not to leave this house unless in my company, and you'll bloody well stay here, under deacon's watch while I am away, I have a lot of work I need to catch up on, a major file I was supposed to have handled days ago was pushed back until the very last moment because of your disappearance." Sdamarah wiped her cheeks without looking him in the eye, nodding. "To your room, now!" his words were softer than before, but had more meaning to them, he meant them more than before, what he'd first said was out of anger, this wasa out of disappointment and worry.

Samarah stood and travelled up the stairs at a quick pace, closing her bedroom door behind her and throwing herself upon the bed, resenting, yet proud of her own actions in two different ways. Her father watched her go and then ran his fingers through his hair, taking two steps towards the kitchen and turning back with a groan to grab the papers he'd set down. He lay them down upon the table and began with the beginning of a very long night.

Deacon lay face up on his bead and listened to his father downstairs, yelling at the only sister he had, who wasn't even his biological sister, he loved her all the same and wishewd he had the guts to go comfort her right now, but she's had along night, a long few days and needed the time alone, he could talk to her tomorrow.

Samarah wiped away what was left of the tears that streaked her face with the edge of her sleeve and sniffled, pulling a book out from under her bed and flipping it open to a certain page. Samarah found comfort in books, they made her forget things, and they brought out the side in her that her father always dubbed as her mother's. Samarah frowned at the book, suddenly bitter with resentment, tearing the page out and closing it, throwing it across the room and tossing the page at the closed window. The book hit the wall and landed with a thud upon the floor.

"Bloody temper." Deacon muttered in his room as he heard the sound of the book. Blowing out the candle at hs bedside and closing his eyes

()()()()()()()()()() 

It was but only two daysbefore Aubrey was returning to Hogwarts, but she'd been summoned to the Ministry of Magic in the company of her parents. Aubrey had no idea why the ministry would summon a fifth year student in for any reason at all. She sat having breakfast with her parents that very morning, posing that very question upon herself.

"I still don't know why this is all happeneing to me, mom, why am I the one called into the ministry? Did I do something wrong? I swear I didn't do underage magic." Her mom, a soft looking woman with a blonde head of hair and a serene look on her face, also looked oddly disappointed and glanced at the man in the chiar across from her. The man Aubrey knew as her step father, he too a calm and very mello natured person, wore a slightly bitter and hard look, confusing aubrey as he made no reaction and just turned back to the Dailey prophet that lay propped open in his lap. Her mother turned to her and her expression puzzled itself.

"Aubrey, Bree, have you ever wondered why your hair is so dark compared to that of your father, your sister and myself?" Aubrey frowned, what on earth could this have to do with the ministry? She cocked her head to the side in a questioning motion.

"First of all…" Aubrey said in an irritataed and cocky sounding voice. "Nic, Nicholas, is not our father, and you said that dad had dark hair, what does this have to do with what's going on?" hermother let out an exasperated sigh and calmly sipped from the cup in her hand with an unsteady hand.

"Yes…" she began as she lowered her cup to it's accompanying saucer. "But what I afiled to tell you was that your father is not the same as Mara's, her father passed away the year before you were born and shortly after I met someone else… but it was only-" Aubrey cut her mother off.

"I don't care what it was…" Aubrey said, closing her eyes tightly and shifting in her chair. "What you're telling me is that for fifteen years, you allowed me to belive that my father is dead, but he's not!" her voice began to raise itself slightly, a teenage girl in distress. She shook her head as tears began to form and one rolled down her cheek, quickly wiped away by the hand of the body's owner.

"Yes, I allowed you to believe that for your own good, but now… now, the man that truly is your father is dead" aubrey cut her mother off again with a deep and distinct anger in the way she let out her tears. She jumped up out of her seat and slammed her palms down upon the table, crumpling theminto balls of fury as she eyed her mother with a variation of disgust.

"Do you know how many times I wished I could meet my father, how many times as a child I cried for my dad, how I forced myself tot he realization that he was dead!" she hesitsted as her voice cracked between the tears she was trying desperately to stop. Her stepfather cleared his throat and folded his paper over in his lap.

"Your mother believed it was in your best interest to-" Aubrey cut him off, pointing an accusing finger at him and standing up straight.

"Don't you dare go and play the husband role, try to play the father role, you're not my father!" he sat up as any father would, his brow compressed as he readied himself to release his own anger upon a child that wasn't his, but he cared more than anything about.

"Don't you dare talk to your-" the word was now forbidden to Aubrey and she again cut her mother off.

"He is _Not_ my father!" tears began falling, uncontrollably down Aubrey's afce as different thoughts flooded her mind. She hated her mother, but yet she wanted to be embraced, held, comforted by her. "Any chance I ever had of meeting my father are now null and void, all because of you! _You_ stole away any chance I had of meeting my father, my _real_ father."Her lip quivvered and her body felt week, her knees loosening. Her mother stood and tried to pull her into a hug, but Aubrey pulled awaazy quickly. "I hate you!" she yelled and ran up the stairs to her room, the door slamming quickly behind her.

The figure that had been standing in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, stepped in farther, mara made her way over to the table and plucked a piece of toast from the plate in the center.

"What was all that about? What's she upset about now?" Her mother sat back down and closed her eyes tightly.

"Mara." She said very warningly, to make a point.

()()()()()()() Day after:

A soft knock sounded upon samarah's door, but as any other time, she ignored it, hoping it would go away, it was likely her father tryingto appologize for yelling at her. The door creaked open anyways and she glanced up to see Deacon step inside.

"So, what'd dad have to say to you, bethe wasmad eh?" samarah rolled her eyes, but continued to stare at the ceiling until he leaned over her, blocking –most- of the ceiling from her view. "But it's bloody brilliant that you're not grounded right? Other wise you wouldn't get to go to school, hang 'round that ignorant little girlfriend of yours, you know, the onne that's…" he was cut off as she sat up, he took the seat on the bed beside her as she glared at him resentfully. "That's always hanging 'round that bloody Malfoy git." He finished his sentence. "And hey, you'll get to show that whatsisname Zabini git what he lost out on when he cannned you." she reached over the side of her bed and grabbed a sock, shoving it into his face, hoping to clog his mouth hole.

"Would you bloody shut it, I'm sick of you teasing me about that, I have a life whether you're there to protect me or not." Deacon's face screwed up in a sort of disappointed look, but then faded as he ruffled her hair, sprawling most of it about her face.

"But, you're my little sister, and I promised dad I'd do those kinds of things, watch out for you at school, beat up the no-gooders who dump you…" he trailed on and shook his head. "I told you I thought he was no good." Samarah rolled her eyes again.

"Do you have a point here? Or are you jusrt going to babble on about how great ravenclaw boys like you are and how evil slytherin guys are." Deacon chuckled.

"I't true you know, the slytherin house has a tendancy to breed evil wizards." Samarah stood and walked over to her dresser, prodding her finger through the bars of a cage that stood atop it, entrapping a dark, charcoal and white owl, sleeping upon it's perch, she again turned to deacon.

"Like me, right, I'm purely evil." She emphasized it throwingher hands intot he air. "All hail the dark powers of the wizarding world…right." She looke pointedly at him.

"Don't even joke about that, sam." Sam sat back down beside him and grew alittle grin.

"If you'd pointed out Malfoy in that sentence, I'd have agreed with you." oh how she'd hated him, Draco malfoy was going to be the next version of lord Voldemort from what she could see, he wasa power-hungry coward, like what she thought of the dark lord himself, even though she'd never want to come in contact with him anyhow. Another knock sounded on the door, though it was open, which made the two of them look up to see their father perched in the doorway with a parcel of some sort in his clutches. Deacon stood almost immediately and scrached the back of his neck as their father entered the room.

"Glad to see the two of you still getting along… Deacon, can I have a word with Sam alone please?" deacon nodded and waved at sam before exiting the room quietly. Her father looked down upon her with a tired afce and a softer look than the one he'd yelled at her with before.

"If you're going to yell at me some more, I get it, you're mad, I should never have wanderewd off alone...but I am a big girl-" he cut her off, sam noticing how when it came to this man, the slytherin, bviter side of her subsided and she couldn't help herself from feeling guilty how he was left to raise a spare child.

"I loved your mother very much, and I love you as if you were my very own, same as she had with my son, your brother Deacon." She knew deacon wasn't her real brother, but she'd always thought of him that way and it was hard to see it any other way. She hated the girls he'd go out with, if they were slytherin, she hated them, if they were Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or even hufflepuff, she hated them, partially because of the slytherin in her, but also because she knew he deserved better, he always seemed to choose someone with flaws, maybe because sam had a tendancy to look for the flaws in them.

"I know, I guess I just thought my complection could use some sun, I wastedthe summer acting all bitter and resentful." He chuckled.

"Your mum was llike that too." Samarah looked at him with a furrowed brow, even when she'd asked, he barely spoke of her mother. "She was in slytherin same as you, head girl and bloody brilliant… she separated herself from the others a lot of the time too… hated my guts in school." Sam was confused, why would her mother hate him and thenMarry him.

"Why?" a simple question that asked for a simple answer, while the informstion was being given willingly. Sam had very little memory of her mother, who died shortly before her fourth birthday. He looked at her, deep inthoguht as he studied her features and how they reminded him so much of her mother.

"Well…we were from rival houses, so that put a buffer in between the two of us, but I was determined you know, she'd zap me one in defence and it only made me…" he frowned. "You remember ever hearing of a slytherin and a gryffindor in a relationship?" sam shook her head, it was a rare oddity when talked about and she'd never witnessed it in her lifetime. "Well, it only made me want to change her mind, your mum was one of a kind." He lifted a hand from the parcel and placed it on her shoulder. "You're just like her…" he stared at her as if reminssing.

"So what happened?" samarah broke his thoughts to make him continue, but really wondering, hoping he'd continue, hearing about her mother was filtering all of her resentment from her body.

"After school finished she ran off with this bloody slytherin, a real card, you'd swear he'd been at the mickey, all sixes and sevens that one was…" she wated to stop the story topose one question.

"Did you know his name?" he removed the hand from her shoulder and rubbed his wiskery chin, which samarah noted, he was alwaysa clean faced man, he must really have been worried. Henodded after a few moments.

"Riddle I think, yeah, that's it… then I came upon her in diagon alley one day, you were in tow, but only a little one then, wrapped up in her arms." A smile creeped upon her lips and she felt the sence of butterflies. "When… uh… when deacon ran off on me, went running off thelittle bugger… and that's when I finally changed hwer mind." He stopped andpatted her upon the shoulder.

"That's it?" sam asked, a little disappointed. "That's all you can tell me? She never...told you anything about him, you don't know who my father is?" she let out that question without thought, wondering if he really did care enough to tell her about thepapers on his desk. He cleared his throat and tapped the parcel with hisfingers so that the paper wrapped around it crinkled a little.

"Actually, I do, and I think it's time you know, but I warn you, I know nothing more than what is in this thing here…" he handed her the parcel and stood. "I'm but a simple teacher of arithmacy…" he leaned over and placed a kiss uppon her forehead, exiting the roomas she stared quizzically at the parcel in her hands.

Aubrey spent the entire day with her door barracaded shut, from everthing, knowing full well that they could use spells to openm it, but not caring, if they did, she'd just not talk or listen to them, she was stubborn in that way.

But the next day Aubrey had no choice but to come out, she ate healthily aftre going an entire day without eating anythign but her breakfast. She spoke nto a single word to the two people she resented most, no matter how hard theyt tried, no matter how lovely they tried to make thigns, no matter whether they wanted her to or not, the only words she spoke were under her breath to her half-sister ("oh shove off").

The long ride to theministry was the most silent and the most serene as she watched things out the window, her mouth starting to feel as if it was spellotaped shut. The elevator ride to the floor they needed to be on was worse, her parent's exchanging worried glances, she knew they were wondering if she would speak at all, even if asked certain questions. She watched her feet as she was led almost as silently to the office, where a man sat awaiting her and her parents, a very tireds looking man with a slight beard and bags under his eyes, even though he looked as energetic as any other.

"Ahh, you must be miss…" the man looked down upon a set of papers in front of him as he brought himself to a standing position. "Miss… black." He finished.

"Blake." Her mother corrected quickly, having given Aubrey her maiden name at birthe, that was the name she'd always gone by, which left an odd set of three last names in the household, once-upon-a-time having only been two. Aubrey had been given that last name, secondly because she was living with Mr and Mrs. Blake, being Her grandparentsa on her mother's side.

"Ahh, Blake." He corrected himself, extendinghis hand to Aubrey, who took it with a sense of reluctance and then it was offered to her mother and stepfather. "And you must be Mr. And Mrs. Aeyers?" they both nodded as the three took seats with his motioning. "I am William Navaira, I've been dealing with your files miss Blake, for the last few weeks, and I appologise for the late date that this meeting is held." Aubrey nodded.

"It's fine." She replied quietly as she took his seat as well.

"I understand that you…were recently informed of…certain… aspects of what this case concerns." Aubrey stifled a laugh.

"If youmean yesterday, then yes sir." She replied. "But I haven't been thoroughly informed, and I beg of you to tell me the complete truth without treating me like a child." He was taken aback by her forwardness and her words.

"I will do so, you have my word." Her parents again exchanged glances as she looked bitterly to her mother. "Anyways, this concernes your biological father, his death and his property." Aubrey's chest felt wieghed down, hit hard once again as that word reached her ears.

"H-his property?" she stuttered, her parents waiting with quizzical looks, neither of them had been fully informed.

"Yes, with his death, everything he owned was tobe given to you, the only living relative of the family, which is why this whole event was late as-was, it took me a long time to find these records and you." aubrey swallowed.

"Wh-why were we not informed of this, you can't give a fifteen year old everythign a cr-" Aubrey's mother was cut off as her husband cleared his throat. Mr. Navaira looked quizzically at the two of them.

"What mother, what was he?" Aubrey prodded bitterly, "best not keep this from me either." Mr. Navaira cleared his throat.

"You, you haven't told her who her fatehr was?" he asked her mother, who's eyes were averted immediately and she shook her head. "Miss Blake, your father was Sirius Black."

well, hope that quenched your thirst and hope that you liked what's going on and got more of a chance to get to know the plot and the characters. i'm really proud of this story and have a lot planned for it, so i hope to see it get attention, thanks to all who do...

Serb- Maco: i'm glad you like the story, thanks for reviewing, i appreciate it a lot.

AFireInside.  



	3. Uneasy Introductions

Chapter Three: Uneasy Introductions

Aubrey blinked several times, her mind referring to each and every article she'd read about Sirius Black in the Dailey Prophet. He was a criminal, having killed thirteen people and had escaped Azkaban prison three years ago. Now…he was dead, and he father. Aubrey's gaze slowly shifted to her mother, who held her own dignity in the palm of her hand tightly, as if she let go, it would destroy her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aubrey whispered under her breath, her eyes slowly closing as she realized the full amount of those words.

"I told you, I did it because I wanted you to have a normal life." Aubrey's mother looked as if she were going to cry, but she still held her head high and awaited anything Aubrey was going to throw at her with the best of her strength. Aubrey suddenly felt sorry for her stepfather, had he known this? And then in another way, she felt bad for her mom, what had her stepfather thought of it when she told him.

"Now that you know that, miss Blake, may we continue?" Aubrey turned her attention to the man behind the desk.

"Yes sir." He nodded and lowered his gaze to the papers in front of him.

"You, my dear, have been left with his property, a house which resides in London, and everything contained within that house." Aubrey swallowed, finding it hard to rid herself of the lump, the blockage that stopped her from doing so. "You have the choice of doing anything you wish to these possessions, I could even take you and show you the property if you wished, but before that, I have a sort of a proposition I was instructed to give to you, an offer."

"An offer, but if the house was not for sale, how would any know to offer?" Aubrey's stepfather questioned, leaning forward in his seat and eyeing Mr. Navarre.

"You're right, but… there were a couple that were given permission by Mr. Black several years ago to use the house as they wished, and wish to purchase the property from your step… daughter." He hesitated in saying it, in case there was a different word used. "At a good price too." He added to assure them. Aubrey was about to speak and say she wished to have some of the possessions held within the house when her father spoke up.

"I think that Aubrey would like to meet this couple before she agrees to anything, right?" he looked pointedly at Aubrey for her approval, she couldn't believe he was acting as if everything was ok, but guessed it was partial to the fact that they were in the company of another. Aubrey nodded insignificantly, all in all she would have no real choice in this, her parents would override her every decision. Mr. Navarre watched the girl's actions, much like that of his own daughter when she felt like she had no choice.

"I think it's up to miss Blake… are you sure you wish to meet with…" he looked down upon the papers once again. "Mr. And Mrs. Arthur Weasley?" Aubrey considered it for several moments.

"Yes." She said after moments of silence. "But…" she looked over at her mother, who seemed void of emotion, which enraged her all the more. "I'm not sure I want to allow them to buy it…" her mother's jaw dropped.

"You can't keep a house and the possessions of-"

"I very well can." Aubrey interrupted bitterly, "these things now belong to me, and I'm going to decide what _I_ will do with them." Her mother's shock sent a chill down her spine, it was overwhelming. "I think I'd like to see everything as well… before I make my decision." Aubrey looked up at the man behind the desk with a slight smile.

"Well." He replied with a slight hesitation. "The Weasleys should be waiting outside that very door about now if you wouldn't mind meeting with them first." He pointed out over her shoulder to the door she'd entered in. "and then, we can go see the house after that… but I'll have to send you with someone else, I have a meeting this afternoon." He never expected her to actually want to see the house, but he couldn't turn back now, he'd just have to arrange for someone to chaperone that knew the property so she wouldn't find things she wasn't supposed to.

"That would be nice, but um… Mr. Navarre, if I did agree…. To sell, would I be allowed to… have a few things." he was stunned, and once again hesitated.

"Uh… well, I believe everything is yours even if you decide to sell the house, unless they wish to purchase possessions too, which I don't…I don't know if they do." He stood and gathered the papers from off the desk into a neat pile in the folder. As he stood, it occurred to him that he should check up on Deacon and Samarah, make sure things were ok back at the house. Aubrey stood slowly, and her parents did as well, ready to follow. Aubrey looked pointedly at her mother, dropping her gaze from there.

"You took everything else about my father away from me…allow me to do this on my own, have something, even if it can't be him." Her mother gasped, placing a hand over her mouth and looking to her husband with the words of her daughter.

sSs

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting outside the door as expected, mars. Weasley full of the jitters, questions filling her mind and her nerves racked to the highest they could go.

"Arthur dear, what if she chooses to keep the house? What of…" she hushed herself from speaking. "What of things then, what will we do with…"she stopped herself once again." and poor old Buckbeak, what'll happen to him? He'll be slaughtered and Harry'll be devastated." They didn't even notice the figure now approaching them until it was too late.

"What about me?" Harry asked, his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both quieted themselves.

"Well, Harry m'boy, we're just worried about you, you've been taking this quite hard as is, and now with this girl… we're just hoping you'll be alright lad." Mr. Weasley placed a hand upon Harry's shoulder.

"And buckbeak? If she keeps the house?" he asked, reading their minds.

"We'll make sure we find him a nice place to stay, maybe the burrow." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Arthur!" she scolded. "The burrow is not a place for a wild animal, we barely have room for the animals we deal with already." Harry grinned and Mr. Weasley chuckled, the Weasley children, especially the twins were quite the handful, and there was now way Mrs. Weasley _wouldn't_ suffer from several heart attacks with a full grown Hippogriff in her backyard, let alone the house. The door they'd been waiting to open suddenly creaked open.

sSs

A small black cat plodded down the stairs without a sound and ventured into the study, where it found deacon alone reading a book. It began curling around his legs and purring incessantly, he pulled the book away from him and looked down on it, shaking his head as it jumped into his lap.

"C'mon Sam, get off it, I'm not in the mood to deal with a feline." The cat barely looked up at him with its green eyes before rubbing it's ear against his elbow, purring louder and louder. "C'mon Sam…" he laughed, running a hand down it's spine and consequentially making the cat arch it's back and collapse into his lap. Laughter came from the doorway and deacon looked up to see Samarah standing there, watching the antics going on in front of her.

"You think I'd be that friendly with you? You'd be nuts!" Samarah voiced through her laughter. "You'd think you'd bloody well be able to decipher your own cat from my Animagus." She shook her head. " And you call yourself smart, you're an utter disgrace to the Ravenclaws."

"Yeah?" he retaliated. Sweeping the cat off of his lap quickly, but gently. "And you don't quite fit in with the Slytherins either." He tossed a book at her and she guarded herself from being hit, it hit her hands and dropped to the floor. She quickly picked it up and walked over, trying to knock him upside the head with it, but he blocked quite well and went in for the tickle. Immediately the book was dropped from her grasp as she gasped for air in her surprise.

"No fair." She shouted, as she tried to get away. He let go and stared at her with his mock evil eyes, but made insufficient with the grin he also wore. "What's with that stupid grin… wait, I guess it goes with the stupidity of your everyday happenings, no difference there." He grabbed his heart and gasped, falling backwards. Worried, Sam tried to grab him, but missed and he fell back into his vacant chair.

"It's not like I don't know my own cat Sam, It's dark in here and I couldn't see the small bit of white on her neck." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Right… anyways, I just came to inform you that I was going into the kitchen to get a snack, not running away." He chuckled.

"A real joker you are…" he laughed a bit more and she turned to go, but he stopped her, leaning forward in his chair. "Hey Sam!" she turned at the doorway to face him, her eyes glimmering in a spooky way in the light from the window, interrupted by the shutters.

"What now, my keeper?" he looked all serious and questioning.

"What, seeing as you like to give me your approval of the girls I'm interested in, what do you think of Hermione Granger?" Her eyebrows lifted and she looked at him as if he'd turned all pale and ghost-like.

"Hermione Granger?" she snapped, "is you kidding me, the bloody girl's a mud blood." He frowned.

"Oh, come off it Sam, don't pull the whole 'purebloods are better than mugglebourne's' thing on me, you don't even know if you're pureblood." Sam breathed deep, knowing he was right, she didn't know that kind of thing, all she knew was that her mother was a pureblood, but what if her father, this Riddle guy, wasn't… Sam made a mental note to check records about it when she got back to school. "Plus, she's better at magic than most other people, that's more important than blood." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're a grown male, you can make your own decisions, don't let my judgment get in the way, besides, whatever I say, you're going to go ahead anyways, opposites you know." She paused and looked down as the cat shuffled passed her feet with a mouse in its greedy little teeth. "You're good and I'm evil right…" she walked out and left him by himself.

Sam walked into the kitchen, a little bitter, of course, but she was always bitter when it came to Deacon. Deacon, put simply, was as pure as they came, he had perfect Grades, pureblood parents and had already been offered a position in one of the Top secondary Wizarding Schools, while Sam, had nothing. Her mother was dead, her father was… she didn't quite know, she had grades that were only about average and she didn't even know what she wanted to do when she finished school, and everyone just expected she'd become one of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's minions.

sSs

Ron and Ginny awaited their parents in the main lobby sort area, Ron had a bitter look upon his face, though grateful that his brothers weren't there to –bother- him at all. Ginny looked at her brother and was getting fed up with his mood.

"Oh Ron! What's wrong with you? You've been acting like a total Prat since we got here." Ron looked indignantly at his sister.

"A Prat?" he paused and scowled at Ginny. "You even know what you're talking about?" Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Oh get on with it, what's bothering you?" He leaned back casually in his seat.

"Thank Merlin it's not Fred and George." He paused a few seconds and suddenly sat forward in his seat and pointed off towards the elevator. "But why does Harry get to meet this person and we have to wait here, and do nothing at all, it's absolutely Boring…" Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Harry…gets to meet –Her- because Mum and Dad think it'll give him some sort of closure, what do you expect? To meet the poor girl and she'll fall madly in love with you?" Ginny almost giggled merely at the thought.

"No, I just don't want to sit here… waiting for what seems like forever." Ginny scoffed.

"Ok, whatever…"Ginny Knew her brother too well, he was Jealous of Harry in ways, and this was one of them, Harry got to meet Sirius's daughter and they had to wait in the lobby while it happened. Ginny to began to feel a sort of resentment towards Harry, they'd known Sirius as long as he had, even though they hadn't written him letters. "You do have a point though,…" she added almost incoherently.

sSs

Harry approached the Weasley's with a questioning look.

"What about me?" he questioned them, having caught the end of their conversation barely and wondering what exactly they'd said about him. Returning from a trip to the bathroom, Harry had obviously missed out on more than he ought to have. Mr. Weasley hesitated in answering, but Mrs. Weasley was more on the ball.

"We were just talking about how you're going to adapt to all these changes… I mean, losing your godfather and finding out about his illegitimate child." Harry ignored the way Mrs. Weasley was obviously hiding something from him, he didn't really care anymore, and things didn't really seem to matter anymore.

"Oh…" he answered in a low tone, propping himself up against the wall. Just then, the door in front of them slowly opened and the man that had greeted them earlier came out, leading three people behind him.

"Ah… Mr. Weasley…Mrs. Weasley…Harry." He greeted them himself and then moved to the side to allow the family to see them. "This is Mr. And Mrs. Ayres and their daughter Aubrey." Her eyes immediately fell on the couple as he introduced her and she gave a lighthearted smile, extending her hand as an act of courtesy. Harry watched her with curiosity. She looked so much like Sirius, just as a girl, her hair was the same color, her eyes… her skin, the smile… it was a little creepy to him. Her eyes next fell on him, he knew she probably knew whom he was, but not exactly _who_ he is and what he had to do with… her father.

"Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley offered. " This is my Wife Molly Weasley and this is Harry, Harry Potter." Aubrey then offered her hand to him with a slight hesitation, as if she felt inferior. He took it, but his eyes never faltered from hers, he was fixated with them, all of it reminded him of Sirius.

"Harry Was Mr. Black's Godson." Mr. Navarre filled in as their hands separated. "Why don't you acquaint yourselves while I find someone to accompany you, to show you the property." Mr. Weasley looked at him with a small shock, a questioning look, and received a shrug.

"Very well…" Aubrey's father said very demandingly, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but he knew that if he said no, Aubrey would just go against it and she had every right to, even though he hated the attitude she'd taken lately, she had every right to be mad. Mr. Navarre disappeared and didn't return, though another showed up shortly.

"Kingsley?" Mr. Weasley questioned under his breath as the man joined them.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, I'll be showing you the property I've been informed, and am up to the task… Shall we?" The Weasley's were slightly dumbfounded, but not as much as Harry, who wondered why Kingsley was giving the tour of the house.

"Ahh…" Harry tried as he tried to stop Aubrey from going with a hand upon her shoulder, she turned with great surprise. "I…I really hope you'll consider selling to the Weasleys…" he said under his breath, making her strain to hear him, it was a shock to hear him speak at all. She nodded, knowing it was a very likely thing for her to do, she had no means of caring for a house, when she already occasionally forgot to feed her owl, and had the attention span of a child, too adventurous to even think of keeping the house at her age.

"I...i'll think about ti." She answered, leaving the family there without another word, even though it was because she had no words to speak, she'd taken in _too_ much these last few days.

sSs

Harry ventured onto the train with less troubles than he'd begun the summer with, the house had been sold to the Weasley's, actually, to the Order. Kinglsey had given the tour because he knew the house (or so Harry thought) and to keep Kreacher from causing trouble. The house elf had scared the living daylights out of the poor girl when he appeared in the kitchen during the tour, he was beginning to be sickly, like he'd lost a zest for life and was purposefully trying to rid the world of himself (muttering incoherent nothings of her being Sirius's daughter and how she'd be just like him.) and Kreacher had been given to Aubrey's family because of the blood relation and how he was bound to that bloodline.

Harry sat in the cabin with Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Ron and Hermione were fighting over who knows what, and Harry sat staring out the compartment window while Ginny read the morning's Daily Prophet. Neville sat nearly precariously on the edge of his seat, watching Harry and wondering whether or not to speak to him.

"Hey Harry…" he finally ventured, and Harry turned to look at him. "How was your summer?" Neville wore a tiny sized fake grin, awaiting an answer.

"It was okay, how about yours?" Harry answered and returned the favor, though he didn't really want to listen right at the moment. Neville went on to tell him everything and anything he'd encountered, including his mishap when he went to retrieve his books from flourish and Blotts. Harry happened to look over toward the compartment door and a figure stood there. He recognized the girl, but her eyes went wide and she disappeared off to the left.

sSs

to my: well, to my one reviewer...

Serb-Maco : i'm really glad you liked the last chapter, it's going to get real realinteresting after this chapter, i guarantee you.

sincerely, Afireinside


End file.
